Only in Dreams
by butterfly-pieces
Summary: Allison's dreams are the burden of someone who carries the weapon between heaven and hell, but those dreams are made worse when the Devil himself makes an appearance, and he is well aware of them, and her silent desires.


**Timeline:** Begins at the end of "Uprising" and then follows through with "Forsaken". So, spoilers for both movies are a duh, especially since I used quotes from them.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I love the Prophecy series, but these two movies, even if they have nothing to do with the first three, are fascinating to me because of Allison's relationship with John. Fine, it's not much of a relationship, but what makes it so fascinating is the fact that it is between the lines, it's in their looks and words, less than their actions. I love tortured romances like that. The ones you feel, even if you don't quite see.

* * *

><p><em>JohnSatan: Remember, there are still so many out there that despise you. And your kind.  
>Allison: Why?<br>John/Satan: Because of what you are. And more than that, what you might yet become.  
>Allison: What about you? Do you despise me?<em>

Allison no longer dreams of things that make no sense and would fit some amusing episode of strange occurrences. Her dreams make too much sense now, reminding her of what she has lived and what she'll continue to live until she dies.

She now knows who is responsible for the death of her real parents — her brother, whom she never truly knew she had until that final moment, when she killed him in order to free him from the demon that had possessed his mind.

Now, she's the guardian of the Lexicon, a book that holds the secrets of Heaven and Hell, and every night the torment of that burden is there in her dreams. But, then there are nights when the torment is eased by something better... something worse.

Sometimes, she dreams of him.

"Hello, Allison," he speaks, his voice so seductive and so full of darkness, you can only walk into it without knowing where you're going — feeling only what he wants you to feel.

She's wearing a white dress — it's always a white dress — and he's dressed in black, his eyes not nearly as dark, glittering with a silver that should be white, but isn't.

He holds out a hand to her and the whole room is illuminated with the brilliance of a ballroom. She doesn't know where the music comes from, but it is there and, somehow, he makes her dance with him. Somehow, he makes her fly.

She should hate herself for dreaming of John in this way — for having the Devil in those thoughts, but it's the only time she does sleep and doesn't wake up with tears in her eyes and a scream still fresh in her throat.

He's always tender in her dreams, never needing to speak, and he torments her with kisses that burn every inch of her skin, but they never quite kill her, as she knows they would.

The first night she dreamt of his kiss, she woke up retching and running to the bathroom. It's a common reaction from someone who just dreamt of kissing the Devil. It reminds her of his last words to her, "Pleasant dreams," and it makes her wonder how much of that touch was meant to remind her of her burden with the Lexicon, and how much of it was to remind her of him.

* * *

><p><em>JohnSatan: You look remarkably stylish for a marked woman. How are we sleeping these nights?  
>Allison: Sleep's not real big on my to-do list right now.<br>John/Satan: Demagogues, martyrs, schizophrenics... they all tend to run toward insomnia._

He knows of her dreams, has been witness to them many a night, and he found them amusing at first, but the more they progressed, the more dangerous his feelings became.

He can't allow himself to feel, not ever.

He is well aware how his Father tends to work in mysterious ways. Allison is not your common monkey, but the daughter of a monkey and an angel, not that she's aware of that.

It turns her into a curiosity — a distraction, at best — one he cannot hesitate to manipulate for the sake of his own agenda.

Yet how she looks into him — her dreams fresh in her eyes — makes him wonder if she would survive a kiss from his lips.

It should disgust him, not amuse him, but, in the end, it intrigues him, the only way a kiss could.

Would she burn to a cinder?

Would she scream in agony once she feels all that he is?

Or could she survive it?

He doesn't take the chance. He truly has no mind for it, much too familiar with the realms of curiosity, and how it usually is the one thing that has monkeys falling on his doorsteps like the wayward sheep of the fallen.

* * *

><p><em>Allison: I need you to help me.<br>John/Satan: Are you sure?  
>Allison: You helped me the last time.<br>John/Satan: I protected you from one of my own for my own reasons. That's all.  
>Allison: I thought...<br>John/Satan: [interrupts] A word of advice: Don't ever assume you know my motives. Ever._

The anger that runs through her veins reminds her that she is alone in this, after all.

There are angels trying to kill her — trying to find the Lexicon — and not even the Devil himself will help her.

She had been a fool to think... but her dreams gave her that false sense of hope.

The dreams gave her a torturous familiarity with the scent of his neck, the taste of his lips, and the strange glitter in his eyes, which exist only in that realm of her mind.

What else would make her believe he had a heart?

Why else would she ever wish he did?

* * *

><p><em>Allison: [talking to herself] It's a nightmare. A crazy dream. Any minute you're going to wake up, Allison. You're going to wake up and this whole thing is gonna be over.<br>John/Satan: Careful, Allison. People might think you're crazy. [looking out around the park] I love this park. Perverts and lunatics everywhere. I'm like a kid in a candy store.  
>Allison: Something tells me you're not out here trawling for new recruits.<br>John/Satan: Who knows? Maybe I'm trawling for you._

He could end it now.

He could enter the game by ending the chase and making Stark lose all hope of ever getting the Lexicon.

John can't touch it — he won't — because the game is much more interesting when others move the pieces for him.

It's the same strategy his Father uses.

But he knows Allison's time is coming to an end. She'll no longer be an interesting piece on the board. She'll no longer entertain him with dreams or taunt him with the idea of a kiss, and the breath inside that kiss.

It's all coming to an end, and he could save her for himself, or he could allow her to be released where she belongs.

It's not a decision he should have to make.

After all, we all know what happened the last time he made a decision like this, and look where it got him.

* * *

><p>When Allison dies and the pages of the Lexicon fly all around the town, John knows he has won, for the last page of Revelations is now lost and no angel will be able to end the world before its time — before he can claim what is his, before the big game truly begins.<p>

John has also won something else.

The Devil's not supposed to dream, but as her soul vanished into the one realm he can never go back to, she left behind her dreams and, now, he has them for himself.

He'll never know if she could've borne his lips on hers or if her body would've trembled and broken under his, but what he does have are her dreams.

That, he'll keep for himself, and only his Father will know the Devil's burden — the burden of a man, and the sickness of the damned.


End file.
